Talk:Sunspear skill
Acquisition I just tried to acquire a couple of these skills and they're not available from any of the trainers listed. Has something changed? user:fleetwood Request Can someone fix the warrior and it's skill gap? user:kullwarrior Thx Xeon, Barek, thanks for fixing the "title skills quick ref" abomination. Could you also take a look at http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Category_talk:Sunspear_rank_skills ? –Ishmaeel ping/ 20:43, 17 June 2007 (CDT) I realized that the "Sunspear rank" part in the cat name comes directly from the skillbox template as the linked attrib name. Perhaps it is more work than I imagined. Nevermind then, I can live with it. –Ishmaeel ping/ 21:02, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Cant change it really, can set it to nocats but having the category is fine. -- Xeon 12:21, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Having the cat is definitely fine. It's just that I'd be more comfy if the cat name was "Sunspear skills" but if we did that, then the skillbox would read "Attribute: Sunspear", which would look silly. Perhaps there is a way to code an exception for these into the skillbox template, but would it be worth the effort? As I said, I don't feel too strongly about this anymore and gonna learn to live with it. At least the quick reference page is correctly named :) --–Ishmaeel ping/ 12:30, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Changed it to "Sunspear Title", so that it follows what they call the attribute in game. The left the "Track" part off because it bloated the sides of the box. -- Xeon 12:43, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Heros Just found out you cant use these on heros, I'm probobly the only one who didnt know that. >_> Seems odd that you aquire these from the hero skill trainers, but you heros cant use 'em.--Dice 11:57, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Did you bother to check the skill page? Cause it is written on all of them. -- Xeon 12:02, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::.....Shut up. ^_^ j/k I guess the point of these skills was for more real players to group together, if they allowed them on heros it would just give more reason for players to take hero/hench only.(forgot to sign)--Dice 11:07, 22 June 2007 (CDT) move why was this moved BACK to qr?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:34, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :no idea but this wasn't discussed otherwise i would of seen it. This directly relates to Talk:Kurzick/Luxon skill#why no qr? discussion should continue there. -- Xeon 16:42, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Signet of Illusions SoI seems to trigger with these, but your illusion rank is adjusted to fit the range of sunspear rank. With 10 illusion my monk's Seed of Life lasted 8 seconds, with 12 it lasted 9 (rank 8). This also happens with Kurzick/Luxon skills, with my rank 2 Selfless Spirit lasting 18 seconds at 12 illusion when under the signet.--87.113.1.193 10:22, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Talk:Title skill. --Fyren 18:56, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Vampirism At max Sunspear, Vampirism lasts 134 seconds and does 20 damage. I'll post a screenshot later. Malko050987 05:17, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :The skills here use ranks 1...8, much like normal skills use 1...12. You can go higher than what it says. --Macros 05:18, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Max rank? Since the max Sunspear rank is ten, why aren't the skill durations/damage ranges changed to reflect that? Instead of the 1-8 range there is now. If there isn't a good reason not to change the max to the r10 version, I'll do it once I'm home from work and can access GW to check the skills. Malko050987 13:18, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I'll guess there is a good reason quote of updatepages : GuildWiki uses the same 0...12 attribute level progression range as the tooltips when displaying skill information, not 0..15 or 0..16 (max level with headgear+sup). So, I'll guess (cannot check at moment) the 0..8 here follows the tooltips text as well. Don't confuse the players with differences in template code and tooltips text. Also, *All* templates don't use the max damage in their description. For example, kurzick/luxon allegiance title track will go to 12, but damage is displayed at 10... Don't 'fixed' it here if it isn't somewhere else, contributing to the confusion. -- -- ( talk ) 13:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, okay then. :) I'll leave it alone then. Malko050987 14:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe 0-8 because you need to go HM to get the higher ranks. GW-Susan 15:30, 12 March 2009 (UTC)